


Дикое, но симпатичное

by volhinskamorda



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volhinskamorda/pseuds/volhinskamorda
Summary: Однажды в доме сестер Холлиуэлл появляется некто и оккупирует ванную. Утром.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Дикое, но симпатичное

Прю уже добрых четверть часа стояла у дверей ванной, нетерпеливо переминаясь, и слушала, как шумит вода. Какие-то восточные мудрецы утверждали, что шум воды способен успокоить любого человека. Любого, но только не ее и не сейчас: важная встреча в «Бакленде» должна была начаться всего через сорок минут, а до того ей предстояло принять душ, накраситься и, конечно, доехать, уповая, что на дорогах не будет пробок. А до того, разумеется, дождаться, когда освободится ванная.

Она раздраженно забарабанила в дверь и зачем-то подергала ручку. Естественно, заперто, как и в предыдущие пять раз. За какие, спрашивается, грехи ей достались сестры-русалки? Конечно, она могла бы взглядом отпереть дверь, но понятие личного пространства никто не отменял, да и вообще она предпочитала не пользоваться даром без необходимости.

— Прю? Что ты тут делаешь? — удивленно спросила Пайпер.

Прю обернулась и усилием воли подавила раздражение.

— Как видишь, жду, пока Фиби соизволит выйти из ванной, коль ты тут.

— Прю, но ведь Фиби сегодня не ночевала дома и еще не вернулась. Я приходила полчаса назад и думала, что в ванной ты, — мягко сказала Пайпер, глядя на нее во все глаза.

Прю невольно закашлялась.

— Выходит, что в ванной кто-то третий. Точнее, четвертый, — как можно невозмутимее сказала она и прищурилась.

Дверь немедленно сорвалась с петель, а вода в душе прекратила литься. Прю жестом попросила Пайпер держаться за ней и осторожно зашла в ванную.

Занавеска в цветочек, висевшая еще со времен молодости Грэмс, отодвинулась, и из-за нее выглянул маленький и очень плотный человечек, зачем-то одетый в белые штаны с подтяжками. Впрочем, почти сразу же Прю разглядела лопасти пропеллера, торчавшие из-за спины незнакомца, и потеряла дар речи.

— Кто вы и что вы тут делаете?! — возмутилась Пайпер, которой не было видно пропеллера из-за спины Прю.

Человечек, нимало не смущаясь, подтянул штаны, хлопнув при этом подтяжками, и заявил:

— Как, вы меня не узнаете? Это же я, Карлсон, лучшее в мире привидение с мотором, дикое, но симпатишное! У вас замышляли зловещее преступление на крыше, но я был бы не я, если б не прогнал жуликов. Кстати, у вас не найдется ма-а-аленькой баночки малинового варенья?

И тут Прю взорвалась:

— А ну вон отсюда! Привидение ты или нет, занимать ванную утром — это бесчеловечно!

Карлсон пожал плечами.

— Спокойствие, только спокойствие! Вы чего орете, кругом люди спят! А нет, уже не спят… Тогда я полетел.

Прю сузила глаза, и привидение с мотором действительно улетело прочь из ванной, а затем с шумом кубарем скатилось вниз по лестнице. Вставать между ней и работой мог только самоубийца. Прю движением брови попросила Пайпер выйти и громко хлопнула дверью, запираясь.

В душе вновь зашумела вода, а Пайпер поспешила вниз. В конце концов, баночки малинового джема ей было не жалко, и пусть Прю об этом не узнает.

**Author's Note:**

> «Зачарованные», м/ф «Малыш и Карлсон»


End file.
